A Twisted Graduation
by Daichek
Summary: Tie-in to Wade's Gambit, come a learn what the 'accident' that set all the main story in motion was. Beware, it is very graphic, with characters death... ENJOY


Hi people,first thing first this in a tie-in to the main story I am writing called Wade's Gambit, you probably need to check it out first since this main contain spoiler, but if you don't it's alright, you should be able to understand the main plot.

Now that this is said, Place à l'histoire^^

* * *

Middleton, June 5th 2007

He knew it, from the very beginning he knew that everything was going to end badly. Well not like the very 'very' beginning, but at least since Mr. B. told him that this 'Center' thing, whatever it was, wasn't going to hold...

What was that even supposed to mean any way? Mr. B. did not tell him... And then Master H. appeared before him to tell him, that he was going to face his greatest challenge and something about being filled with ferocity or something...

"Man..." He really did not have the time to think of those things now... the school was a mess, Mr. B was an even bigger mess, and the pile of secret meat really started to stink, but at least it provided them with enough energy to help Wade do his magic and find Kim.

"Kim..." They took her, whoever they were, they took her, and what angers him even more was that he couldn't even hold her from the grasp of that tractor beam.

He knew that if he had just not reacted, or if he had just missed her hand, he would not have felt this down. No he had failed her because he wasn't strong enough.

He always knew she was destined to head to the stars and that the best he could hope to accomplish for her would have been to not hold her back...

"How ironical..." he stop a second surprised he remembered the word.

"Ron, come here, I have direct feedback from all over the world."

Ron ran to Wade's and Mr. Possible's side in front of one of the school lab's computer.

They then started telling him about the world situation and about how "Bad" it was, but he didn't care, how could they even think of something other than Kim?

And when they seemed to be done talking he ask.

"Wh.. what about Kim?"

"..Nothing yet."

His anger only grew, if they couldn't help him he was going to do is damnedest to find her and bring her back, and if anyone would dare to stood between him and Kim... it would not be pretty.

At that moment something lit up in Ron's eyes something no one saw, but for a moment his eyes lost their chocolate brown, for a more crimson one.

First he needed a rocket, something Mr. possible must have had at his disposal at the Space Center, and he did, but before they could get there one of the giant red quadpod lock them inside a plasma cage.

At first he thought they were not going to make it to the Space Center, when he spot, from the corners of his eyes, a familiar vines growing all over the machines at incredible speed, covering it in an instant, and a few seconds later the giant quadpod went down, barely leaving Ron the time to use his rocket shoes to escape the falling mass, saving Kim's dad in the process.

At that moment, Ron and Mr. Possible meet with the Dr. Drew Lipsky.

"Drew?"

"Possible! and the Sidekick..., Where his your daughter?"

"Dr D this is really not the moment to try and take over the world!"

A bit taken aback by Ron's outburst Drew answers him.

"I'm not here for that, Stoppable... I'm here because I need her to save my wife from these things." he said pointing to the giant object in the sky.

Surprised, Ron first looked at what Drew was pointing before answering him, but Mr.P. did first.

"They took Kim too, we are here to use a the Kepler Mark2 to get to her"

"Very well, I shall accompany you for this."

"Let's not waste any time then, Kim need me."

Ron ran head first to the Space Center followed by the two scientists.

* * *

Bunker, February 8et 2028

"Wait, this is not how it happened, and Master H?" said Ron confused to a very focused Wade.

"Yeah, Drakken was the one captured with me and Shego came to help us, also wife? " added Kim.

He posed before answering them.

"Well obviously events in our world did not happened the same way as yours... we wouldn't be in this situation otherwise..." but a little curious himself "Is this 'Drakken' your Drew's name?"

"No, Drakken was his alias, his name was Drew too but I call him Dr.D."

"You use to call him that that too. What about Shego? she used that name when she was a hero, but changed it when she became a villain."

"Well she was a hero in our world too, but she use this name ever since... what name did she go with here?"

"She called herself Mantis, but that is a long time forgotten name, after she got married with Drew she used her real name, Sheila."

"Wow Sheila? Kim you think our Shego is also name that?"

"I don't know... maybe?"

"As for Master H... well we never knew much about her except that she was probably in her early thirties, and that she was a very bitter person, ever since she became the head of Yamanouchi school after defeating an evil entity ten years prior and became the Han."

"Wait! The Han? like Hana? Master H. is Hana!"

"Hana? Our Ron never used that name when he talked about her."

"My baby sister, was my master..."

"You have a baby sister?" said a surprised Wade.

"Yeah but everything seems so different, everything seems so... off?.. but what about Master Sensei?"

"Never heard of him. "

"..."

"Are you alright Ronny." ask Kim to a confused Ron.

"Yeah, I guess, it's not like I was the one who lived all of that."

"Any way, shall I continue?"

"Please and thank you."

Wade chuckled at that.

* * *

Middleton, June 5th 2007

Getting to the enemy's spaceship wasn't as hard as he expected, and they had find Kim and Sheila, not to long before they had gotten there.

"KP!" The feeling of relief in him was overwhelming, he ran to her as she was calling his name, and they ensnared each other almost wishing that this moment would never end.

"Sheila!"

"Drew!"

The two ran to meet each other but before they could embrace, she push him on the shoulder.

"OW! Why would you do that!"

"This is for taking so long! And this" she grab him by his lab coat pulling him closer and kiss him tenderly " is for saving me."

Drew pulled away with little flower popping in his beard and hairs.

"You know KP, we've known them for four years now, and I know they have been married at least that much but those two are still a mystery to me."

"And I still think they are cute together, but we need to focus on the here and now. How did you two got here?"

"Well Kimberly, we took your father's Kepler."

"Spankin! we can take it to go back on earth."

So the four of them got to the space ship. piloting the thing wasn't all that hard for the girl who could do anything, but since the Lowardian would never abandoned their prey so easily, they followed them, shooting plasma beam at them.

Once they got near the ground, the Kepler unfortunately got hit by the Lowardian mother ship, and the Kepler went down in the middle of Upperton.

In his sit, Warhawk turn to his battle mate.

"Reassign all the Quadpod to the crash location, I don't want any of them to escape my wrath!"

"Yes my liege."

The two used their tractor beam to get to floor level and walk the few steps they needed to get to the wrecked ship.

The door opened and a green bolt when flying to the two Lowardian, both surprised but well trained, they dodged it pretty easily.

A bleeding Sheila, walked out of the ship, she tried to lit her plasma again but felt exhaustion all over her body, and she fell, almost hitting the floor if her husband had not caught her mid air.

"Take a breather sweetheart, I'll take care of them."

"Look Warhawk, it's the blue one who deceived me."

"Well he shall deceive no one no more." he made a move only to be stopped by Warmonga, irritated by the sudden stop, he turned to her.

"He is no worthy of you, I shall end his life quickly?"

"Pfft... Sweet yourself!" he said as he step back.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that, see the last time you came on earth, I did not have full control over my powers. Controlling plant was all nice and good when you needed another hand or to reach the highest shelves, but since then I have found a way to use it in combat, I call it the Barkskin."

As he was saying that his body covered itself with creeper vines, and like many snakes the vines were moving all over him, making him bigger and bigger every second, until he was at least ten foot tall and around seven foot large.

His 'muscle' were very well defined, all over this 'body' that he created for himself, and he was towering Warmonga, and when he finally talked, his voice did no longer sounded like a human, but like old cracking wood.

" **You will pay for what you did to my WIFE!"**

He ran to her and went for a direct punch in the face, but she evaded it.

Using his momentum he tried grabbing her body , but only manage to get a hold of her leg.

'Good enough' he thought as he yanked her in the air, to smash her on the ground, with all his might.

He heard a crack as she hit the ground, but when the dust settled, she was on her foot a single droop of green blood running down from her forehead.

"Interesting, you were no worthy foe before but now, I will take great pride in defeating you." as she said that she reached for her battle staff, and lit the electric part of it, before charging the green giant.

He tried to avoid the staff but was too slow and got hit in the stomach, nothing his body could not endure, but it was still a strong hit and it made him make a few step back.

Warmonga then jump behind him before sending several hit on his back, not leaving Drew any time to react.

When the beating stopped his back was hurting him bad, and the smell of burned wood and flesh reached his nose.

"You are all brute force, but you are as slow as the drifting continent. AHAHAH"

He turned to face her but she then jump over him again, sending another series of hit on his back.

" **ARGH!** "

The pain was too great, Drew felt on his knee, looking up he saw Warmonga's smiling face nonchalantly walking to him, she then grabbed his head to be sure he was staring right into her eyes.

"You are as weak as you mate."

At that anger filled him, he tried to reach her again, but failed as she jump a third time behind him.

'Perfect' He then sent his arm to grab her, a load crack could be heard as his elbow bend the other way before finally grabbing Warmonga to the chest.

He then pulled with all the strength he had left high in the air before sending her on the ground right in front of him, he then start sending his giant hands crashing on her smaller frame.

She tried to protect herself and pull away but at every hit a bone cracked, at every hit something broke, at every hit she felt more and more... powerless.

Finally he picked her up with both hand above his head, and almost manage to broke her back on his knee, if he had received powerful blow on each of his arms.

"That's enough."

The voice came from behind him, it was cold, and it stopped him in his action, he turned to look behind him before getting punched in the face, a punch that sent him flying ten food away.

He picked up Warmonga, walked back to the where he was waiting a minute ago, before putting her in a sitting position.

"I...have f...f...failed...you...m...my... Liege..." she said with blood dripping from her mouth.

"Yes... You have."

He then turn back to see that the Giant plant was back on his foot, ready to fight.

" **RAH!** "

Warhawk stop the incoming punch easily with a single hand, he then stopped the second punch with his other hand, and he block a kick on the chest with his own leg.

"You are so weak."

Warhawk then pushed both Drew's hand aside and sent a single hit to his chest, his hand penetrating the wood construct with ease, a second hand then joined the first and both were now pulling on the wooden armor.

The wood crack, and alarmed by that Drew tried punching him, but Warhawk was now literally pining him to the ground, trying to open him like a coconut.

And a few second later the chest piece of the armor was totally ripped out of the whole thing and Warhawk pulled an exhausted Drew out of it, his hand dangling from his previous maneuver.

"I should kill you like all of this planet miserable pests, but you are probably this planet greatest warrior, and you'll do fine in my arena."

He send his limp body close to Sheila's unconscious one, before walking to the Kepler's wreck searching for his third trophy, only to find that she was barely breathing, he picked her up and turned her left and right to see if she was worth keeping.

"Hey you ugly alien, put Kim down."

He looked up to see that the blond kid was standing in front of him.

"Oh? and what will you do, you are just a fragile human, barely worthy of my time."

Warhawk then starts walking toward the other two bodies.

"Oh no I have to do something." Ron ran to the alien and kicked him in the face, but he did not even moved.

"Stop bothering me, kid!" He sent him flying ten foot away.

But he still got up, walked to him and punched him wherever he could.

"You're nothing but a nuisance to me!"he said before punching Ron to the ground in front of him.

But before he had the time to walked away, Ron grab his armor and with tears in his eyes.

"Please... let Kim go... please, I am begging you."

"You miserable insect" He punched Ron in the face sending him barely conscious twenty foot away this time.

"P... pl... please..."

Warhawk pick up the other two bodies and walk to Warmonga, went he felt something pulling at his boots.

"YOU AGAIN!"

"I...be...I beg you."

"If you want her so bad then DIE with her and the rest of this planet!"

Warhawk kick Ron away then threw Kim to the ground and stepped on her, an horrifying sound was heard, before he turned his back on them leaving them where they were.

Ron panicked and crawl with whatever little energy he had left and it took him what felt like eternity to get to where Kim fell, but...

When he got there it was too late, he knew it was too late, it was obvious that it was too late, it was painfully obvious that it was too late, it was horrifyingly obvious that again, **HE** was too late.

A single tear fell from his face before it crash on Kim's still perfectly fine face.

He wanted to try and save... **NO** he wanted to cry, **NO** he wanted to crawl in a hole and die, **NO** he wanted to avenge Kim and kill him, **NO** he wanted to wake up from this nightmare, **NO** he wanted... he wanted...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** before he fell unconscious.

* * *

The world was only darkness, he couldn't see anything, and for some reason, he felt good about that, until a small red dot, appears on the middle of nowhere, a small imperfection in the middle of the purity of the nothingness, but he couldn't do anything about that red dot, so he waited, a really really long time but it didn't go away, It never goes away, so it started to angers him, and at that moment the small dot became bigger.

But the fact that it only got bigger, only got him even more angry, and so on, until the entire darkness became crimson red.

And words resonated inside this new world.

"Bring her to me."

* * *

He was fully awake, standing up a red glow enveloping his entire body. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt great, until he saw Kim, and remember, the pain.

" **NO MORE PAIN!** "

The sound stop Warhawk on his path to Warmonga, he then turned to see a red glowing and floating Ron.

"I give you that weakling, you know how to take a beating." he then let go of the two unconscious bodies he had in his hands.

"Now come I'm wai..." he couldn't end his sentence as he was cut off by a powerful blow to the chest that sent him back a couple foot.

"What the..." another blow but to the face this time, that sent him on the floor.

"Arg..."

" **YOU KILLED HER!** "

Ron got on top of him and grab him by his chest and then proceed to hit Warhawk's face with his own head, again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again, until the sound of bones hitting bones became the sound of something solid moving around soggy stuff.

He then pulled back, his face covered with green blood. He stood up and walked toward Warmonga who was now sit straight facing an incoming death.

"The prophesy..., I have failed... the prophesy, the Great... Blue is gone, only... Death remains.

When Ron face her, he brought his arm high, fingers straight, call upon the Lotus Blade, which appeared in his hand and Ron slashed in front of him, sending two pieces of Warmonga's body flying on opposite direction.

Still glowing Ron put the sword on his back, he had done it, he had killed them, but his rage remained, he still had failed her, he turned to where Kim was, he pick her up as carefully as he could, not showing in sign of sadness, and flew with her, flew toward the Lowardian Mother Ship, pushing it into space, before blowing it up...

* * *

Writer's note: Well, I hate my self, nah not really, this had to be written at some point, it is part of the lore behing my main story Wade's Gambit, check it out if you did not, It's... servisable^^

Please leave a review, it is always appreciated.


End file.
